


Jägers

by KZOMBI3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Saving People Hunting Things, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZOMBI3/pseuds/KZOMBI3
Summary: Amber Lee Marston has been a Jäger, a hunter of the supernatural, for as long as she can remember and it's all thanks to her grandfather; Walter Marston, and her uncle; Bobby Singer. At a young age she meets some other hunters on a joint case; a father and his 2 sons. In this line of work you don't grow up knowing too many people in the same boat as you, it's nice to know that they've go your back and you've got theirs.Amber and the boys grew up thick as thieves - taking on the supernatural together, living life as it comes, finding love. After 2 years of going their separate ways when they were older, John's disappearance has called them to get the gang back together. What types of adventures and cases can be expected for this trio? Misfortune and disaster? Luck and great reward? Love and Death?Just a day in the life of a Jäger.(A bit AU but follows loosely on the seasons 1 - 10)





	1. Lifestyles

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, ideas, feedback is welcomed! It is currently W.I.P. and I will post as often as I can. Weekends mainly... but will try at least once a week. Thanks and enjoy!

“ _Lieben, kommen heraus herausgekommen , wohin Sie sind…_ ” _**(Love, come out, come out wherever you are)**_ I remember hearing her voice sing out loud to in the small house we lived in.

“Lieben…,” she called again, “ _ **Ich gebe auf!**_ ” _**(I give up!)**_ I heard her sigh. I popped out of my hiding place, “Aye Nana - sie konnen nicht ernfach aufgeben!” _**(You can’t just give up!)**_ I whined to her. She smiled softly at me before replying that she was too tired to play anymore for the time being.

“Diese alten Knochen schmerzen . Gehen test deinen Papa zum Mittagessen.” _**(These old bones ache. Go get your papa for lunch).**_ “Yes ma’am.” My little 8 year old frame bounced away to my papa’s study where he was supposed to have been. No papa.

“Papa? Wo bist du?” _**(Where are you)**_ I called out into the empty room. I noticed out his study window, a shape making it’s way to the shed out in the back. So, I had decided to head out that way and bring him inside to eat lunch.

“Papa! Are you in here? Where are you?” I sang, making my way into the shed, opting to leave the door open to allow some light to come in. There was a sudden noise behind me. I jumped and turned around suddenly to see a dark figure standing there in the open doorway; grinning down at me. The figure was a different build than my grandfather and smelled different too. He stared down at me with blacked out eyes. I remember the man speaking in a different language - much different than anything I have ever heard in my 8 years of life; which isn’t a lot. But I knew that it was neither German or English. He spoke and once he was done he began to make his way towards me. I screamed as the man scratched my right arm attempting to grab me. The pain was immense. I could feel the stinging and I smelled blood and what I thought was burning flesh. His face was contorted into anger as I tried to back out of his line of sight, still clutching my injured arm. Before he was able to do anything more another figure appeared behind him. I knew immediately who it was before they ever said a word.

**“Papa!”**

“Walter Marston - was für eine überraschung,” _**(What a surprise)**_ the man grinned a sick smile towards my grandfather. But Papa didn’t say anything. He just stood there. The man seemed to get very agitated and upset that Papa wasn’t doing anything and as the man made a move towards him, Papa threw something at him. It looked to be water or some other type of clear liquid. As it landed on the figure he screamed out in pain and covered his face. Smoke seemed to be coming from his body. _‘What did he do to him?’_ I remember thinking. Suddenly, the body fell to the floor in a heap by Papa’s feet; immobile. Nana rushed in past Papa to grab me and pull me out of the shed while Papa was busy drawing something on the ground around the body.

“Lassen Sie mich sehen Sie den Arm,” _**(Let me see your arm)**_ she ordered and I did as I was instructed and straightened my arm out for her to see. As she was busy studying my wound I was too busy staring at what my Papa was doing in the distance. But before I could really get a good look Nana blocked my view by standing up and ushering me inside the house. “But Nana -,” but I was silenced with a look and spoke no more of it until later that night. There was a fire in the backyard that day. No one would think twice about a fire on 15 acres of land. It’s our own property and we’re just burning debris. At least, that’s what Papa told me and Nana to say, in case anyone came asking and being curious. Later that night at dinner, they decided to divulge their lifestyle to me. “We’re hunters Amber Lee.” I looked to the head of the table where Papa was sitting.

“Yeah, we kill deer, rabbits and hogs. I know that.” My Papa just shook his head, “Not just that lieben,” he looked over to Nana and she reached for his hand giving it a small squeeze. He took a deep breath. I was very confused. What else is there to hunt for us? Bears? No, not a lot down here to hunt and I think it’s illegal. Then what? Questions were running through my head a mile a minute. He finally took the time to look back up at me, a whole 8 years old, before he spoke, “You know all those stories about monsters and witches and wizards that we read to you?”

“Yes sir - ?” I didn’t know where this was going. “Sie sind echte Liebe.” _**(They're real love)**_

“W-what?” I felt like time had stopped. _‘Do I believe them? I mean, how could I not? They’re my grandparents. They would never steer me wrong like this… right?’_ The rest of the night they explained to me all of it that they do. They’re hunters and they hunt the supernatural. Things that are a danger to humans and life. They explained that they were hunters even in Germany before they moved here to America a long time ago. They knew that it would be a lot to explain to a young child, their granddaughter no less. But it couldn’t be avoided, not with what happened earlier that day. It was late and they brought me to my room. They tucked me in and Nana gave me a kiss before heading to her room down the hall. I looked to my bandaged arm, “Am I going to turn into a monster? Since I was hurt?” I asked looking back up at them.

Papa smiled, “No, love. You won’t.” He got up from his spot on the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead, “Goodnight lieben.” “Goodnight Papa,” I yawned before turning over to sleep on my side.

\----------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks I had a lot of questions to pester my Nana and Papa about, “Are Charles and Julia hunters too?” I never did call them 'mom' and 'dad'. It was always by their first names, if anything at all. It was rare, but once I got older, I didn’t even acknowledge them or their existence. Who tries to give up their only infant child to the cold, and not even think to give the child to other family members?

“No, Charles didn’t want to continue the family tradition.”  
“What about uncle Bobby?” Papa chuckled before nodding, “Yes, Bobby is a hunter, lieben _**(love)**_.” It was comforting to me and I was content with the answers for the day.

  
It was days later, at dinner time, where we were all gathered around the table digging into Nana’s mashed potatoes, corn and broiled chicken. It was delicious. So much so that we were barely speaking at the table - our faces being stuffed.

I swallowed hard, and took a sip from my milk glass, looking over to my Papa, “Papa,” I began. He slowly set his fork and knife down and they looked at me, “I want to be a hunter too.”

“Nien! _**(No)**_ ” Nana shouted from her spot, her silverware clanging to the table in her distaste of the idea. Normally I would have jumped at her sudden outburst, but I was too focused on what my grandfather had to say. And I was already too determined to be a great hunter like him. Call it my German Southern stubborness.

“Hold Alva,” he raised a hand to quiet her, “Why lieben _**(love)**_? Why do you want to become a hunter?”

  
“Because its a part of who I am. I want to be strong and protect the world from those that are evil. I want to help!” My grandfather’s eyes shifted slightly to the claw marked scars on my arm before looking back to me. My face determined, my body straight in the high backed chair. I wasn’t going to back down. Not from this. His eyes softened and looked to Nana, “I think it’s time Alva. She’s all grown up.” Nana eventually agreed. Although, to this day, I know that that night was when one of her worst fears came true. I knew she never wanted this lifestyle for me but it couldn't be helped and I think, eventually, she just rolled with it and took it as what it was.

As the months went by, he and Nana trained me in the lore of hunting and what we hunted; all things supernatural and ethereal. Papa trained me to be better with guns and my aiming while Nana taught me how to utilize the spices and flora around me to make medicinal remedies and poisons. I was taught how to draw demon traps, angel traps, different types of wards. I even learned about summoning circles, but was forbidden to use them. I was always cautious and carried salt, holy water and a knife with me at all times. It was difficult to explain one day when a teacher had gone through my backpack and noticed the knife. Papa sent Nana to come get me and it was a sight to see the principle getting flustered because he didn’t understand a word she was saying (all in German). I was suspended for a few weeks from school, which did nothing short of allowing me the ample time to go on hunts with my grandparents.

By the age of 12 I had already been on six different hunting trips with both Nana and Papa and five with only Papa there with me. There were times when we would meet up with uncle Bobby and he’d join us on a few of the trips, but a lot of the time he would stay home and man the phones in case we had ever gotten caught and needed to call "the agency" to confirm our attendance in a specific location. Other times I would be left at home while Bobby, Papa and another man; John, would go out instead. It was at those times I would be home with Nana and get school work done - if it wasn’t already.

The year I would turn 13 - few days before Halloween, Papa pulled me out of school claiming it was _“a family emergency”_. They didn’t object and allowed me to leave and head home. Once outside the school we headed to Rockefeller, Papa’s ‘79 Ford Bronco. We climbed in and as soon I strapped into the seat belt he passed a thin file my way - haphazardly at that. I wondered if maybe he was upset with me, but I left it alone. It would bother me the rest of the trip.

“As soon as we get home, you’re to pack a week’s worth of clothing, we’ve got another case. Got that?” His gruff voice deeper, if possible. Almost a growl.  
“Yes sir,” I skimmed over the file, or what little I could do, I get motion sick and reading in a moving vehicle doesn’t help at all.

Once we pulled into the gravel drive at the house, I jumped out and ran straight to my room in the back of the house and packed clothes like I was instructed. I packed them into my big, canvas duffel bag - patches covering it from all the different places I’ve been with my grandparents. Some of bands, T.V. shows and others just nic-nacs from the towns. After I was done I shouldered the bag and left the back to meet up with Papa and Nana. I found them in the kitchen, Nana was giving him a kiss before handing him a bag of food, most likely for the long trip. I remember smiling at the sight before me. They were so in love. I wished that one day I would find love like that, especially in this life that I now live. It would be a bit difficult seeing as I was only 12 at the time and love was foreign to me outside of my family. However, with all the stories and experiences I had already had it was inevitable that I would want something... "normal". I remember asking Bobby why he wasn't married and have kids - I was young and I wanted cousins. What kid didn't want family members around your age to talk with? He just smiled sadly and ruffled my platinum blonde locks before telling me that in this line of work, starting and keeping a family was rare and almost unheard of. And that was that... I didn't pry anymore that night and didn't really want too. Again, youngen. Besides, I got a smack to the back of my head when granddad found out I'd been bothering people again. It's funny now, now that I miss those times.

It was then my turn to get a hug and kiss, “Sie kümmern sich um , und sehen der alte Mann zurück _**(You take care, and watch the old man's back)**_ ,” she smiled up at her husband. He rolled his storm gray eyes, “I do not need to be watched over, Alva,” he retorted with as much sass he could manage without laughing. It did nothing to Nana and I as we doubled over, holding our sides.

“C’mon now Lee, it’s time to go. We’re going to Bobby’s,” Papa stated. My mood perked up, “We’re going to see Bobby!? Sweet! Ich liebe dich Nana _**(I love you Nana)**_!” I gave her a second quick kiss up on the cheek, grabbed a water and rushed outside to sit in Rockefeller; waiting on my grandfather.

I was so excited about seeing my uncle up in Sioux, I was practically buzzing in my seat up front. It had been _months_ since we went on a hunt together. Before we took off, Papa handed me some pills to help with the journey - it was going to be awhile before getting to Bobby’s. I gladly took it, washing it down with my water and then cracked open the file to scan some more before getting to my uncle’s.

The radio was on, but instead of the stations we listened to the CDs and tapes that we had in the car. We turned on the one that was already in the slot and some German folk came out the speakers. We turned to one another and just laughed and uttered, “Nana.” I switched it out and put a different tape in.

“Alright Papa, name the band,” I challenged as the music came through and filled the cab. He simply and instantly replied with, “ _Money_ by Pink Floyd,” and he gave me a cheeky grin. I just rolled my eyes, “Would you like me to give you the title of the album as well, lieben?” I pouted and he gave a hearty, deep laugh. The rest of the trip went like that the rest of the way the both of us challenging the other, and not just on music either. A lot of it was on the supernatural. A game of trivia - kind of.

\----------------------------------------------------

At some point or another I had fallen asleep, and he let me sleep the rest of the way to Bobby’s. When I had finally woken up, it was caused by Papa’s door closing when he stepped out. I sat up a bit straighter and rubbed my eyes, looking around to why we were stopped. I noticed that it was dark outside. Upon further inspection, and stretching in my seat, I saw that we were outside of Bobby’s house. I hopped out of the truck, stretched again, released a big yawn then made my way behind my grandfather.

“ **Bobby**!” I yelled as I ran and hugged his familiar frame. He just laughed and hugged me back, “You’re getting big, girl! I’ve missed you.” I looked up to him, “I’ve missed you too.” He then placed a kiss on my head and let go to hug Papa.

“Glad y’all could make it,” he spoke to Papa, “Well, c’mon you two. You’re probably starving,” Bobby started, “ **YES**!” I practically shouted, “But first I gotta pee…” I ran past the two of them into the house and made my way towards the bathroom. I thought the house was empty except for the 3 of us… I was wrong. So very wrong. There was a boy. He looked to be about my age. And he was _peeing_ , luckily he was done when he decided to turn and face me. _I looked..._

I screamed. He screamed. I slammed the door shut and quickly made my way to the living room away from the half naked boy, “What’s going on!?” a voice spoke up from behind me. My eyes narrowed and my instincts kicked in as I spun around, grabbed the person’s arm flipped him over; effectively pinning him to the ground.

“ _ **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_ ”  
“Bobby!” I yelled out for my uncle to come into the room.  
“Amber! What’re you doing!?”  
“ _Get off him_ ,” Papa pulled me up and off of the boy and held me by my shoulders, “I don’t know him - could be a shapeshifter or a demon.”  
“Does he smell of sulfur to you?” He questioned harshly.  
I scrunched up my face, “No, but he smells somethin’ fierce.”  
“Hey!”

“Walter,” another voice came from the sofa.  
“Hey John. Good to see you again,” the two men shared a brief hug.  
“Who is this?” John asked pointing towards me.  
“Ah, this is my granddaughter, Amber Lee,” he seemed to radiate with pride. It made me warm inside.

“She’s got great technique. I saw her take Dean down, pretty fast.” John smiled at me and then at Dean, “Hello Amber Lee, I’m John Winchester. This is my oldest son, Dean. And you probably already met Sam,” I nodded and shook his hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Papa, Walter, talks highly of you.”  
“ _Awe_ , I feel honored,” he laughed before turning to his son and with a cool voice spoke, “Dean, play nice.”  
“Yeah, whatever,” John shot him a look, “Fine…” he raised his hands up in defense.  
“You hungry Dean?” I asked.  
“ _No_ , -” but his stomach lied, “C’mon.” I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen to grab some food.

As soon as we walked into the kitchen we noticed Sam was there too, eating some chips.

“ _Uh_ …,”  
“I'm sorry for earlier. I’m Amber Lee.”  
“Hey, I’m Sam. You want some chips?”  
“Sure.” There we were, all three of us standing, huddled around a bag of potato chips in my uncle’s kitchen.

“Are you guys jägers too?” They gave me a strange look, Dean’s mouth still filled with chips, “Wfat?” I smiled, “Sorry, jägers are hunters. Are you guys hunters, is what I asked.” I washed the salty chips down with a cold soda from the fridge.

They looked between each other before turning back to me, “Yeah. We go out with dad on his hunting trips.”

  
“What about you Amber?”  
“Yep! But it’s just me and my grandparents… well and Bobby too.” They nodded in understanding, “ _Oh!_ Hey! Let’s go outside, there’s supposed to be comets tonight!” Before I could get an answer I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them through the house and out the doors. We passed by the adults talking in hushed voices in the living room, “We’re going outside love you bye!” I called as we ran past. They just sat there laughing at the sight.

“She’s something else.”  
“It’s great that they’ve finally been able to meet. It’s hard for Lee to make friends she can connect with.”  
“With this lifestyle - no doubt.” It was quiet a moment before Bobby took out his wallet and tossed a $20 bill on the coffee table between the three of them. The other two men looked at him with confusion, “$20 bucks says Lee and Dean.” John and Walter look at him before they bust out laughing and in turn take out their own wallets. “I think it’ll be her and Sammy,” John laughed throwing the $20 down. Walter laughed and patted John on his back, “You don’t know Lee…” and placed his money down as well.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Schau! Schau! dort! _**(Look! Look! There!)**_ ” They both turned to look at me confused, again. “Was that German?” I blushed, “Yeah - it slips out every now and then.”  
“What’d you say?”  
“Look, look there,” we laughed and laid on the ground staring up at the stars. I laid between the two of them, Dean on my right and Sam on my left, “That’s awesome.”  
“Thanks”  
“Where did you learn German?”  
“Both my grandparents are German and Nana, my grandma, doesn’t speak hardly any English. So, I just learned it when I was younger so I could talk with her,” I shrugged.

  
They nodded, “That’s so cool,” Sam said out loud, Dean agreed with a grunt, “Hey Lee,” he asked, “Hmm?” “Do you think you could teach me some German, maybe?” I turned to look at him. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, “Sure.” 

“Yeah! Me too?!” Sam’s voice floated to my ears. I laughed and agreed.  
“We can start now if y’all want…”  
“Yeah!” They both agreed and as we laid there under the stars, in the dirt, I taught them some words in German. Simple things, but it was something. I didn’t have anyone to share this with - except Nana and Papa but they were the ones who taught me. Now I was the teacher. It was a great feeling. In between lessons, we talked about everything and anything that popped into our heads. Favorite movies, weapons, music, cars, sport. It was clear that we were becoming fast friends - even after what happened earlier.

“Hey guys?” I asked squirming from my spot between them, my voice sounding small.  
“Hmm?” Dean grunted. I continued to squirmed a little - uncomfortable at the thought of being rejected so fast.  
“Would it be weird if I called you guys my friends?”  
They were silent and I could feel as if they were communicating telepathically to one another, “Nope!”  
“Not weird at all!”  
“Cool,” I smiled content with the outcome, and reached for their hands. We stayed like that for another hour or so - laying on the ground, looking up at the stars, holding hands - before we all fell asleep.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Lee meets up with some other hunters around her age. What shenanigans will ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, questions or ideas in the comment section! Thank you!

The next few days at Bobby’s went by quickly with all of us preparing for the hunt. We had learned that that was the reason we were all gathered at Bobby’s. It was our second day at the house that I realised Bobby wasn’t going to be coming with us on this hunt.

  
“Bobby, why not?” I asked, pleading with my uncle. He glanced at me and ceased the work he was doing, “I’m sorry Lee, but I’ve got some other things that I gotta do.” I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face before turning and heading back to meet the boys.

  
“So, I thought this was a routine ghost hunt,” I confided in the boys the night before the hunt. Dean just shrugged and Sammy just sat there looking through the file I had been given, “It looks like it. But I don’t know Amber… they must have a reason. Right?” It was my turn to shrug. It was getting late and we all laid there on the pull out couch and went to bed - all of us thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

  
It was still dark out when we all piled into Baby, Rockefeller didn’t have any back row seats and Papa didn’t want us all sliding in the back with the weapons. So, we took Baby instead. It was a little cramped but nothing we couldn’t handle.

  
Before I had gotten into the Impala, John pulled me aside, “Amber, I know I don’t need to tell you this, and you don’t wanna hear it, but you need to be very careful when we’re out there,” he looked extremely grave and serious. More so than the last few days, “Yes sir,” was all I could muster to say.

  
He smiled at me and clapped me on my shoulder, “Good. Before I forget; I have something for you,” he handed me a solid iron chain; thin enough to be a necklace but still enough to do some damage to spirits and ghosts, “It’ll help in times of trouble,” he finished with a smile. I thanked him before twisting it to fit like a bracelet on my right arm. I felt John’s eyes on my scars but he didn’t say a word and then made his way to the Impala.

  
We were off. On to our first hunt together. Luckily, the case was only 2 towns away, so the drive wasn’t unbearable as we originally thought. Sam, Dean and I talked the whole time and played car games to keep our attention and stay awake. It didn’t work all that well, at least not for me with my motion sickness medicine kicking in. At some point or another I had fallen asleep and in turn so did the boys. Walter and John noticed this and then began to discuss the case at length.

  
“Walter - are you sure about this… We don’t have to -,” John was cut off. Walter just stared out the front window. A far off look in his eyes, “It must be done. It is the only way to draw her out.”

  
“There has to be another way. There always is with ghosts…” John tried to reason with the old man. “No, there’s nothing! I’ve looked at the files forward and back - it all makes sense and it is the only way I know.” It was silent a moment before he added, “I don’t like it anymore than you do.”

  
“But she is a child. She’s only 12 Walter -” “You don’t think I know that!? She is my daughter!” Walter spat, turning to John in the driver’s seat.

  
“What’s going on?” I rubbed my eyes as we all woke up. “Nothin’. Go back to sleep guys,” John attempted, casting a glance at Walter. “Is it about the case?” The men were silent.

  
“Dean?” John spoke up, casting another look to Walter, “Yes?”

“How would you handle this case?” “John -” Walter warned. John elected to ignore it, “He needs to learn,” was his reply.

We stared at Dean, jealous that he was the one that was asked the question, “Uh, well,” he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, “I’d find a way to draw out the ghost.”

  
“How?”

“What?”

“ _ **How would you do it**_?”

“I, um… I don’t know…” he trailed off trying to think but nervous as he was put on the spot and didn’t really read much of the case file. Sam jumped in, “Well, the ghost has a specific victim pattern.”

“Yeah - the woman was scorned by her husband and his lover. She killed him and his mistress. She is killing people that look like the mistress,” I chimed as well. 

“So in order to draw out the ghost, I’d use her fuel against her. She’s out killing a specific type - I’d get someone who looks like the victims to play bait, while we go destroy the remains,” Dean finished strong, proud of himself.

  
It was at this point Sammy grabbed my bag and pulled out the file. He cracked it open and skimmed through all the information again until his eyes landed on the information he was looking for. His hazel eyes widen in realization and his face fell. Dean snatched it up from his brother, with me between the two, “What’s wrong Sammy?” I asked concerned for my friend. Walter and John in the front looking grave but eyes straight forward to the road. Dean made a small noise from besides me, “What? What is the type?” Dean turned to look at John, “Dad?”

  
“You Amber… **you’re** the type."

\--------------------------

We sat there in silence the rest of the way there. I stared ahead... stealing a glance at Papa every now and then. Dean was practically shaking with his level of fury - but he stayed silent and just reached for my hand. He held it the rest of the way. Sam sat there - almost dumbfounded. He continued to look through the file to find anything that would help the situation we found ourselves in. With the looks of it, it didn't seem like he was making much progress. He didn't know what to say. Neither did I for that matter. None of us had been used as live bait before. Not knowingly at least.

When we finally made it into the town, John threw the Impala in park outside of a diner cart. Before any of us made a move to get out of the car I spoke up, "What do I need to do?"

"Amber!?" "You don't have to -!" the boys cried out in outrage.

"Yes I do. I made the decision to be a hunter. This is part of the job," I stared at Papa as I spoke, "What do I need to do?" John sighed and turned to Walter as well. Papa nodded and delved into the plans there in the Impala.

XXX

We made it into the diner and found ourselves sitting in a corner booth that could accommodate all 5 of us. I was sat between Dean and Sam - same as in the car on the ride up. We were busy talking when the waitress came up and took the orders. Walter and John ordered for us getting the same order to make it easy; bacon cheese burgers with sodas. Sam and Dean were whispering to me about finding a way to keep me safe and "going to find another way" around the live bait scenario. I smile at them. _**'I've got great friends,'**_ I thought to myself.

The food came and we dug into it as if it was our last meal, or our first meal in a long time. It wasn't long before we needed to pile into the car and head out again. John had chatted up with some of the locals as we were eating, trying to get the exact location of where this spirit might be.

"I gotta learn how to do that sorta stuff..." I mused in awe.

"What stuff?"

"Get all the information I want..." I sighed, dreaming on it. Dean scoffed, "So, to play people?" I shrugged, "If that's what it takes to help with a case, sure." John came back to the car and we piled in. He mentioned something about the outskirts of town - about 10 miles out. Of course...

We arrived in no time it seemed like. John parked Baby at the end of the long drive. Papa and John began to unload the weapons from the trunk and pass them to us, respectfully. It was a private home, on it's own acreage - very secluded and quiet. The closed road leading to the abandoned house was long forgotten and neglected. The house was too, long forgotten and overgrown with ivy and other vine plants growing from under the windowsills.

"You remember the plan?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, Dean, you two will come with me. Amber, you'll be going with Walt," John instructed and we all nodded in understanding then headed inside the house.

Sam and Dean held their shotguns filled with rock salt ammo at hip level, ready to fire when needed. I was given a long iron blade, "Why don't I get a gun?"

"You're not going to need one," John replied before anyone else. I just nodded, silently wishing I had a gun on me instead of the knife...

"Alright, we'll take the upstairs, you 2: down here on floor level. If you see anything call out," John instructed leading the way upstairs with his boys. "Goodluck Amber," Sam whispered before catching up with his dad. "See y'all for dinner," I called back to them. Dean came up to me a planted a quick kiss to my cheek before following behind his brother. His lips were warm on my cold skin.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed when he left up the stairs. I turned around to see Papa staring at me with a smile on his face, "What?" I asked. " _Nothin_ '," was all he replied, walking ahead of me in the house. I just smiled too, putting a hand where his kiss was.

Walking throughout the bottom floor was pretty boring. Nothing was there. Nothing except dirt and dust and bugs... Eventually, we made it into a study room of sorts. I thought back to the file where it had said that the murders took place in the office, "This must be it," I wondered out loud. Papa just nodded. Cobwebs and dust covered every inch of the room as well as everything it touched. I kicked up a lot of it by just walking lightly into the room.

"Mrs. Cutler... Mrs. Cutler, are you here?" I called out quietly. "Try again, I'll be in the other room," I nodded and began walking around the room some more. Mr. Cutler had an extensive library, " _Must've been a lawyer_ ," I noticed the huge tomes on the shelves. It was so quiet... I couldn't even hear Papa in the other room.

" _Of all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my goin' away_ ," I sang softly, waltzing around the room. Dean had made his way downstairs, having finished the upstairs area. He stood there, leaning on the door's frame - just watching the sight before him. " _And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, They would wish me one more day to stay -_ ," "You're really good," Dean's voice cut through the air to my ears. I jumped at the sudden presence, "Thanks."

Before anymore was said a figure appeared in the corner of the room. Her skin was withered and grey and it looked to be rotting off. The places around her eyes was black as night and empty. It could only be the ghost of Mrs. Cutler, " _You_!" she screeched, " _You filthy whore_!" We stood there, frozen as she pointed a bony, withered finger in my direction. Dean moved to stand in front of me, protecting me. Her face grew more in anger as she looked at him, "And you, dear husband, you broke my heart."

"Dean," he pulled his gun up and began to fire as she charged at us. I let out a scream when she threw Dean to the wall. He seemed to be stuck there, without anything holding him there. His gun was at his feet. "Lee, run!" He desperately tried to yell out. " _ **No**_!" The woman then made her way towards me and threw me into the opposite wall from Dean. I fell with a crash, taking some of the old books with me.

"Amber! _Dean_!" John's voice. They were on their way, I could hear their footsteps rushing towards us. But the ghost had other plans, as she shut all the doors to the room and locked them. "Damnit!"

"Now, what to do with you two," she cackled. I stumbled to my feet, my head was pounding and my knife was nowhere to be found. She threw me against the wall again, this time holding me there by my throat, " _D-Dean_ ," I choked out. "You ruined my life! I'll take yours!" The pressure seemed to increase on my throat. It wouldn't be long till I died from lack of oxygen.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Dean swinging the iron blade at Mrs. Cutler's form. She let out a piercing scream before disappearing and the hold on me was released.

" ** _Amber_**!?" The doors were unlocked and thrown open as the rest of the gang came in.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." I breathed, looking in Dean's direction.

"We need to find those remains."

"I saw a personal gravesite in the gardens in the backyard," Sammy spoke up, "Let's go!"

We all made it outside without so much as a hiccup. It wasn't until we actually got to the gravesite that Mrs. Cutler showed up again. "Quickly guys, dig for the bones. We'll hold her off." So we did. We got busy digging for any and all remains that we could find. With the three of us digging it went by quick and we came across the makeshift coffin. Dean cracked it open and Sam and I got ready to light it on fire, but when we looked inside it was empty.

" **Shit**!"

"Dad! There's nothing here!"

"What?!" John turned to look in our direction and caused him to get thrown back into a tree. Papa attacked and met the same fate. "Papa! No!" Next thing I know is I'm being thrown around like a ragdoll, before finally being slammed to the ground. Mrs. Cutler strangling me, straddling me and putting pressure on my chest with her knees, "Hilf mir! Dean! Sam! **_(Help me!)_** "

"There's a hole in the bottom!" Sam pointed out and Dean picked up the wood pieces and threw them out of the ground. They came across the remains, having fallen through the coffin's hole, and began to light them up. I saw black spots in my vision - obscuring Mrs. Cutler's features.

Then, the squeezing stopped. There was no more pressure on my throat or body. I choked as I tried to suck in air and fill my lungs. John and Walter stood up and slowly made their way towards the three of us. They looked at each other knowingly. Sam and Dean came over and helped me up off the ground, "Hey, you got some twigs in your hair," Dean tried to lighten the mood. I just gripped on to the two of them tightly. I didn't want to ever let go.

We've been close ever since that week long trip.

We had piled into the car that night and headed back to Bobby's. I didn't talk the whole ride back. Bruises were already formed on my neck and chest from where I was attacked. Dean also had some bruises and cuts, and it looked good on him. Not that I'd wish for him to purposefully get hurt - just an opinion.

When we had finally got to Bobby's, I was ready for bed and made my way to the shower before going to sleep on the pullout bed. The boys laid down with me and the adults stayed up to clean the weapons and talk about the hunt.

The next 2 days flew by quickly. The boys were heading off to another hunt, somewhere in Wisconsin and we were heading back home. Nana would be worried, I'm sure. We said our goodbyes, but knew that it wouldn't be the last time we saw each other, "Here's the number to the house. Whenever you guys have the chance - call me. Maybe y'all can even come stay over a few times." I smiled at them and passed the paper with the home number on it. Dean took it and held on to it by slipping it in his jean pocket. "We'll definitely do that." The both flashed dazzling smiles before heading to the Impala and taking off down the road.

I sighed. It was going to be hell, waiting to see them again. Papa and I hugged and kissed Bobby bye and promised that we'd see him again for my birthday coming up soon. He just laughed and waved us off as we left to head back home. I leaned my head against the cool window and found myself drifting off again.

XXXXX

A month or two had passed since we last saw each other, but we talked on the phone as much as we could. And as much as they could with being on hunts. But when they couldn't talk, I did get some cool letters and pictures from them. It was neat.

It was the day before my birthday and Papa picked me up from school, "How was your day, lieben?" I sighed, "It went alright. I didn't get into any fights today." I smiled and he let out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I do suppose that is a good thing." We pulled into the driveway and made my way inside, sluggishly.

"Lieben?"

"Da, Nana. It's me," I smiled upon hearing her voice. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich **_(I have a surprise for you)._** " Her voice called again, "Ja Wirklich? Was ist es? **_(Really? What is it?)_** " Suddenly, there in front of me stood two handsome boys, I thought I wouldn't see for awhile.

"Dean! Sam!" I ran up to them and jumped onto the both of them. "Hey Amber!" They hugged back. "They're going to be staying for a few days," Papa spoke up from the doorway, a big smile plastered on his face. "Really!?" I turned back to the boys. They just gave sheepish grins, "Yeah. We are." "Awesome!" I jumped up and down.

"C'mon! Lets go swim!"

"But we -,"

"Nope! no excuses! C'mon!" i grabbed their hands and was about to run through the house to get to the back door when Nana stopped me, "Ich denke nicht so lieben **_(I don't think so love)_**."

"Aww, warum nicht Nana? **_(Aww why not Nana)_**?" She gave me a knowing look, "Komm bitte... **_(Come on, please...)_**." I pleaded with her.

She smiled a warm smile, "Du hast mich nicht, Ihren Freunden vorgestellt **_(You have not introduced me to your friends)_**." I rolled my eyes but smiled at her nontheless. Dean and Sam were just standing there confused, "Did you catch any of that," Dean mumbled to Sammy, "Nope."

"Nana, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, John's boys. Guys, this is my Nana; Alva Marston. She's the reason I speak German." "Hello!" They smiled. "Now can we go?" "Da," she nodded and stepped aside. "C'mon guys!"

We spent the rest of the day lounging about and swimming and just being kids. In this line of work it is really rare to be a kid - have to grow up quick. Kinda like what Dean's had to do with Sam... "You guys are lucky y'all have each other. I don't have any siblings. Not really..." Sam put his arm around me, "But you have us." He smiled down at me and Dean gave one as well, "You're right!" They laughed. "You wanna learn some more German?" They both agreed, and so we were out there till dark learning German words here and there.

Papa and Nana cooked dinner and we came in. The boys scarfed it down and asked for seconds and I think Dean snuck in thirds. But I wasn't going to tell. After dinner we all piled into the living room where Papa had his recliner, Nana had hers, the beat up couch and the T.V. "I'm going to watch my shows - Lee, you and the boys want to come on?" My eyes lit up, "Have y'all ever seen Dallas?" Sam shook his head 'no' and Dean looked like he was trying to remember, "i don't think so." I smirk and led them into the living room. We all sat down on couch while Papa set the channel to play _**Dallas.**_  For the rest of the night we watched shows with Papa and Nana, and when they went to bed we made up the couch and the recliners to house us for sleeping. We got pillows and blankets; the works.

"Hey, you awake?" I whispered to the boys. I only got a response from Dean, "Yeah. Sammy's asleep."

"Thanks for being here. It means a lot to me." I could almost hear him smirk, "No chickflick moments." I was silently laughing, "OK. Goodnight Dean." "Night." It was silent again for a long while before I heard him mutter, "Wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, Lee."

Overall, that was probably the best birthday I have ever had. I was with my uncle, my grandparents and my two best friends in the entire world. It couldn't have gotten any better. But it did, when I got a kiss from both boys - which resulted in a brotherly fight and argument, broken up by one angry German woman with a butcher knife. The incident was resolved. For the time being at least. I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

 

 


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Lee gets unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Led Zeppelin, Sam Cooke or Labrinth's songs mentioned in this chapter! Please leave a comment or some ideas below! THANKS! ENJOY.

> **_"I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin…"_ **

The years went by and Papa and I would team up with the Winchesters every now and then; either for hunts or just to hang out. It wasn't long before Papa left me to do my owning hunting trips. I got to plan, pack and execute the whole trip from start to finish. Was even capable to pick my own team - if need be. Dean and Sam were the only other ones I would seek help from outside of Bobby. Even asked John a few times. I was always disappointed with that. He was always busy on his own hunts. Fighting his own elusive demon.

> **_"It's closer than my hands have been, I'm jealous of the rain…"_ **

I still remember the night when Dean told me the story of what happened to Mary - his mom. It must've been really difficult to deal with at such a young age. I can't imagine what it would be like if I were to lose Papa and Nana - even now in my older years. It would eventually happen, it was inevitable. I knew that. I just - wasn't mentally prepared for it. I wasn't ever going to have been prepared for it.

> **_"I'm jealous of the rain…"_ **

I woke up with a start. Beads of sweat dripping down my face and neck, " _Shiiit_ ," I breathed out, lowering myself back onto the pillow after realizing where I was. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing yellow orbs that plagued my current nightmares. I felt gross. Sticky. Greasy. Dirty. It was almost physical. I felt like I was being watched. And not in a good way. I shook it off as best I could and turned over to fall asleep. One hand under my pillow, gripping my gun.

> **_"I'm jealous of the wind, that ripples through your clothes…"_ **

The next morning I went about my normal routine - getting ready for a day of ' _high school normalcy_ '. Whatever that is. I kissed Nana and Papa before I left, "I love y'all! I'll be home early tonight and fix dinner!"

> **_"It's closer than your shadow, Oh I'm jealous of the wind…"_ **

"Sounds good, lieben," I smiled at the name. Papa had made his way from the kitchen to his recliner with his coffee and the newspaper. Nana was sitting at the kitchen table with her Reader's Digest, sipping her own coffee and munching on a blueberry muffin.

> **_"'Cause I wished you the best of…"_ **

 It warmed me to my very core - these two. They were my everything. I went to each of them again and placed a soft kiss to Nana's forehead and a kiss on Papa's gruff cheek, "I love y'all. See you soon." I slipped on my worn out chucks there at the front door, grabbed the keys and my bag and I was out the door and on my way to the truck.

> **_"All this world could give…"_ **

Anyone who's ... well, anyone knows that senior year - or any high school grade for that matter - drags on and on so very slowly. And today was no exception. I only enrolled in half days because of hunting, however just getting to the last class of the day was brutal on my psyche. The last bell rang as I plopped down in my photography class and I sighed in relief. Couldn't afford another mark on attendance with this teacher. Before the lesson began, I turned around in my seat to chat with the group next to me. Our teacher, Mrs. Baker, took her position at the front of the room and we all settled down comfortably in our seats. That was when a knock came from the door and an officer walked in dressed to the nines in his crisp uniform. He looked nothing like the rent-a-cops that worked for the school, so naturally, my interest was peaked - and my mind began to race asking the question, _"Why?"_

The officer looked around the room, searching for the authority figure of the room, before locating her and making a beeline in her direction. They spoke to one another for a moment in the back room, where her office was stationed, before they both looked in my direction, "Yes, she's here. Amber -" she called to me and I stood on instinct, having already been watching them.

"Yes ma'am?" I unconsciously gripped my scars and iron chain dwelled. It stung a little in the current situation. I brushed the thought away, much more focused on the issue at hand. Such as, why is there a cop that needs to see me? "This man would like a word with you. Go ahead and bring your bag too."

"Oh, alright..." I trailed off. My stomach ached and I began to wonder if this had something to do with my last hunt in the next town over.  ** _'I never should have let Dean talk me into it. It's too close to home and with my absences - they were bound to piece it together. This guy doesn't look stupid - I bet he was the one that caught on to me... shiiiit. What am I gonna do? I'ma kill Dean is what I'm gonna do as soon as I lay my hands on his fuckin' neck!'_**  I internally threatened Dean's life as I made my towards the man in uniform. He escorted me outside the classroom where we could talk somewhat in private - away from eyes and ears of the classroom.

> **_"And I told you when you left me…"_ **

"What's going on?" I asked in what I thought to be a calm and collected manner. "Please, just come with me..." He spoke with a gruff voice, void of emotion. As best as he could at least.

> **_"There's nothing to forgive…"_ **

"Was geht?  ** _(What's going on?)_** " I asked again, this time more panicked and rushed than before. "Ms. Marston, please," he lightly lead me by my arm outside the building towards the front.

> **_"But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was, Heartbreak and misery…"_ **

There was a long pause. I held my breath. "Ms. Marston, are your parents Walter and Alva Marston?"

> **_"It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way…"_ **

"They're my grandparents - they, uh, raised me, yes. Yes, they're my parents…" "I'm sorry to have to tell you this - but your grandparents were found murdered, earlier this morning."

> **_"You're happy without me"_ **

The news hit me so hard the wind was knocked out of my lungs and it felt as if ice was running through my veins. I'm sure I physically staggered backwards at the sound of the news. "T-that can't be true. I just saw them this morning. I kissed them bye..." my voice cracked. It was so distant from my ears. It felt like it wasn't mine. I was so detached at the moment that I hardly remember talking. "I'm sorry Ms. Marston. You'll have to answer some questions, alright?" I brought my gaze to his, "I want to see them." The tears that were threatening to break free ceased their decent and instead my gaze was hardened and determined, "What?"

"My family. I need to." It wasn't a question. It was then that I bolted towards the truck. "Ms. Marston -," the officer started to call. He sighed and radioed in to the people at the house to be  prepared for a visitor. I jumped into the truck and tore off down the road back home. ** _'This is a test. It has to be.'_**  I thought as I sped closer to the house. As I approached the small house, I noticed quite a number of police cars. Their lights flashing, an ambulance silently screaming in the background. The yellow police tape was already going up around the perimeter of the property.

" _Oh no_  -," I threw Rockefeller in park, jumped out and ran around the house towards the back door. There seemed to be less people there. But at the moment, there could be hundreds of people and I wouldn't have seen any of them. I ripped open the screen hinged door and stood there in the doorway to the backyard. Inside, laying on the floor in the living room, were two bodies. Older bodies. Surrounded by a dark, thick, red liquid. The smell was unsettling - even for something to have only taken place a few hours before. However, this is southern heat and that's what can happen.

" _N-nana_?" I whispered once I finally found my voice. I closed the distance between the bodies and myself. Her mouth was open in a silent scream - her eyes, wide and open in shock and fear. Her greying hair tinted darker because of the blood that pooled around her. Her hair lay around her head, having fallen from her normal bun.

" _Papa..._ " I called. My voice cracked and signaled that it was broken. I looked back towards him. He looked just like he always did when he was awake. And hunting. His steely blue eyes squinted in concentration - adorned on his face his signature 'Marston smirk' that I picked up from him. I noticed he had managed to grab Nana's hand before he was gone. "Ihr seid ... was ist passiert? Sie sollten nicht , mich zu verlassen . Wie konntest du mich verlassen.  ** _(You guys... what happened? You weren't supposed to leave me. How could you leave me)_** " It was then that I noticed something in his hand. I shifted and reached for it, pocketing the slip of paper before anyone spotted it themselves.

A few officers finally noticed me there at the crime scene and pulled me out the house through the front. Dragging me out past their bodies. I tried to look around the home a little more before finally making it outside. The officer from the school was there and the other two officers released me and went back to their duties. "I'm sorry for your loss. We believe it was an intruder - robbery gone wrong. You're grandparents were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah." I managed still staring at the house.

"I need to ask you some questions..."

"I can do that here."

"Sure." He smiled, but it was filled with pity.

"Where were you between 7am and 12:15pm today?"

"School." Short and brief.

"How did they seem when you left this morning?"

"Happy. Normal."  
  


"What happened?"

"Papa was in his recliner drinking his coffee and reading the paper while Nana was at the kitchen table reading her Digest. They were happy. A normal day."

"Uh huh..." He began to jot down the information.

"What was your relationship like with them?" I turned my gaze to him. I stared right through him, "They raised me. They were my parents. I love them and they love me. I'd do anything for them. We're a very close family."

"Right." He seemed very uncomfortable. _'Good.'_ I thought. "OK. Is there anyone we can call for you?"  
  


"No. I will call them. When will I be able to go back inside?"

"Not for a few days. We'll let you know."

"Right..." with that I made my way away from the house and found myself back inside the truck. I pulled out my crappy Nokia, dented and faded, and dialed the familiar number without having to think at all. Which in itself was a blessing, because I had no idea how I functioned at all after that point. A gruff voice picked up on the 5th ring. I almost gave up and hung up. The voice sounded annoyed and out of breath, "Yeah? What? Who is this?" He asked roughly - female whining was heard in the background.

"Hey Dean -" my voice cracked and it came out empty. Scratchy almost. I could tell that Dean was now sitting upright, having shot up straight. All traces of annoyance gone - his date long forgotten in the shared bed. " ** _Lee?! What's wrong_**?" His voice now filled with concern.

" _Papa and Nana..._ " I paused. I could barely finish. " _Th-they're gone_." I swallowed hard. "Do you think you could -"

"I'm already on my way. I'll see you soon." I nodded. As if he could see it. "The usual place in town."

 

With that I hung up and began dialing Bobby's number to tell him his parents were gone too. "I'll be there soon Amber."

"I'll be in the same place in town..."

"Did you call Charles?"

"No. They made it clear they don't want anything to do with me..." the words were bitter as they fell off my lips. I heard him sigh, "I'll let him know. But Amber, you're going to have to talk to him, sooner or later."

"Yeah." It was silent inside the truck. I sat there, outside the home I grew up in for another 3 hours or so before deciding to go to the motel and get situated for the boys. I'd already called ahead and told the woman at the front to be expecting me. I slipped the keys into the ignition and started 'im up. "All My Love" by Led Zeppelin was playing through the speakers. I couldn't help but numbly sing a long.

**_"Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light_ **

**_To chase a feather in the wind_ **

**_Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_ **

**_There moves a thread that has no end..."_ **

I felt the words, but I couldn't bring myself to cry. I just sang the words and hummed along when I couldn't find the words to speak.

**_"The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again_ **

**_One voice is clear above the din_ **

**_Proud Arianne one word, my will to sustain_ **

**_For me, the cloth once more to spin_ **

**_All of my love, all of my love,_ **

**_All of my love to you."_ **

 

* * *

 

****

 

I slowly pulled into the motel's parking lot, reversed into a spot and unloaded what I could from the cab. I crept into the small lobby and spotted an older woman with dark locks and even darker eyes sitting behind the reception counter.  "What can I do ya for?" Her accent thick, almost as thick as the peacock blue eye shadow that was caked on her eye lids.

"I called ahead for a room." I cleared my throat and replied but it was still just over a whisper.  "Ah yeah, Marston right?" I nodded.  "It's gonna be $20 a night honey. And check out is at nine every morning."

"This should cover me for a few days right," I replied handing her a week's worth of cash.  "Thank you honey, you have a nice stay now." She took the money and handed me a key. As I was going to grab the key from her she looked up and really noticed. She looked like she wanted to ask, wanted to console, just hug me, but she didn't and I wouldn't have let her either. I just said my goodbyes, thanked her and took off to find my room.

The room was located on the second floor with a great view of the parking lot and my truck. Makes for an easy escape.  I carefully looked around before making my way into the room. I closed the door and immediately locked it before tossing my bags on the floor next to the bed and plopping down to stare up at the ceiling fan; coated in dust. Shutting my eyes, I hummed a tune to keep myself from cracking with all the silence around me after the day's events. Minutes faded into hours and it seemed too long had  passed in the silence of the room. The only noise coming from the wall unit A/C and the swaying of the fan blades in the ceiling. Occasionally, there was something coming from either the parking lot or the rooms around me - but nothing that I concerned myself with.  I don't know how long I was laying there - the fan spun at intervals I concluded. Click, click, click, hum. Click, click, click, hum. Click, click, click, hum.

At once there was a hard knock on the door to the room. It was loud enough to wake me from my zombie like state and enough to make me pull my knife from the back of my jeans. C autiously, I made my way to the door, peeking through the moth eaten curtains to sneak a peak at the doorway. Only glimpse I got was of a bigger frame. Helpful.  "It's me, Amber," Bobby's gruff and yet soothing voice came through the door. Sighing in relief I unchained and unlocked the door and stepped aside and let him come in while also making sure to look out in the parking lot before closing the door again.  "I'm glad you made it."

"Me too."  It was silent between the two of us.

"Did you call him?" I broke the silence.  "Yeah. They'll be down in a few days for the uh, funeral..."

"Oh right.  Funeral ..." I felt empty again.  He must've noticed the (obvious) shift in mood, "Hey. Look what I brought," he held up a 24 case of beer and a liter bottle of some Jack.  " Excellent ," I quickly grabbed the bottle of Jack and poured myself a double neat in one of the glasses provided by the motel.  I sucked it down before going to fill it up again. Bobby sat there on the edge of the bed just looking on, sipping his own beer. He watched and spoke up when I went to refill for the third time.  "What happened?"

I dreaded the question.  "They said it was an intruder. Robbery gone wrong." The words were dripping with acid, "The wounds looked like puncture marks instead of gashes. But they weren't gunshots," I took another sip of the amber liquid. "It was almost kitsune like..." I trailed off finishing my third glass moving to another.  Bobby stopped me physically this time, "Was there any damage to the brain?" He stood between me and the bottle. "What?"

"They feed off of the pituitary gland in the brain. Kitsunes can't live without it." I thought back to the crime scene - staring off into space. Was there any damage to their heads? All that flashed through my mind was seeing them lying there, motionless, in their own fluids.  "No... I don't think so. There was just, a lot of blood..." I fell short in my recall. "Amber - it's OK to let it out. You need to grieve..." He pulled me into a hug. I balled up my fists and released them over and over again before calming down. There were definitely going to be some nail marks left in my palms.

"I'm fine... I just need to solve this shit out and kill the - thing that did this," I growled making a move to fill yet another glass when we heard a noise outside the window to the room.  Both of us grabbed at our weapons, Bobby behind me with his shotgun. He nodded to me and I twisted the handle and opened the door - my knife at the ready to stab.

"Jesus Amber it's us!" John threw his hands up in defense. We sighed and lowered our weapons.  "I'm glad you guys are here," I began before Dean rushed in and held me tightly.

" Lee  -" his voice seemed to be breaking, "I'm so sorry. I'm here for you. It's OK." In his arms, as he held me and spoke softly to me I felt the stinging from behind my eyes.

It was at that point that I couldn't control it any more. I couldn't hold it back. It all became too real for me then. My grip slacked and the blade fell to the ground with a clatter. I screamed. Hot tears flowed from my eyes - covering Dean's leather jacket. My body ached and shook with every wave of sobs and screams. My legs gave out from underneath me but I didn't feel the shag carpet under me. Instead I just felt Dean holding me up. He gripped onto me tightly and kept me up close to his chest and stroked my back gently.  "I'm here. I'm here. It's OK, Lee. It's OK." He called to me.

The rest of them joined in to hold onto one another. We needed each other more than anything. Walter and Alva were gone... The only sound that filled the otherwise silent motel room was coming from me as I let go all the grief that had built up all day. The men let their tears fall silent while I continued to wail in their arms. I felt like I ached enough for all of us over Walter and Alva's lack of presence. They were my parents. They raised me. Taught me everything. They loved me unconditionally, made sure I didn't want for anything. Every morning, I'd kiss them. Every evening, I'd kiss them. We would watch old western shows and movies. Hold conversations with one another in German. Yell at me in when I fucked up. Care for me and love me and play hide and seek with me. That will never happen again. I'd give anything to bring them back... anything. There's just nothing I can do to bring them back.

Then it struck me. There  IS  something I could do.

I woke up, finding myself laying on the bed. No one was there in the room. 'Must've gone next door to grab some food.' It was then that I decided to get to work on tracking the creature, or creatures, that killed them.  I had removed everything from my bags that I would need; pens, paper, sticky notes, tape and markers. I began writing everything I knew about potential causes for the wounds. Then, wrote the information down in shorthand all the events that lead up to today. In no time the wall opposite the bed was covered in theories, facts, ramblings.  I poured another few drinks in that time that they were gone and continued to construct my theory board. Papers and books littered the motel room and the bed. It looked like a tornado had come crashing through the motel room. I was busy staring at the wall, legs crossed underneath me as I sat on the bed, a pen in my mouth and in my hair, holding my bun in place. It was then that t he door began to jiggle and unlock before it was swung open and the guys walked in. I didn't flinch from my spot; just staring at the wall.

"Amber, you're up!" Sammy exclaimed walking towards me, slowing down a bit as he glanced at the wall, "What's all this...?" Concern filling his voice.  "Research." I got up to tape more papers to the ever growing wall. A rough sketch of the crime scene; the house's layout and floor plan, that housed the bodies and their positions in the room.

" Lee -" Dean started, his voice soft. They didn't have to say anything. They would all be doing the same.  I quickly turned my attention to John and Bobby. They looked concerned with wide eyes and skeptic looks.

"What do you know about crossroad demons?"


	4. Crossroads

"What!?"  
"Crossroad demons, what can you tell me about 'em?" I restated my initial question.

 

Bobby sighs removing his cap and rubbing the top of his head. The boys look on with shocked and confused expressions. John just stood there rubbing the stumble on his face. After a few moments of silence and intense staring on my part, Bobby spoke up, "Alright. Lesson begins."

 

Once the informational lesson was distributed I nodded and soaked it all up. Forming my own intentions and plans utilizing what I learned. "You're not thinking about going to one are you?" I turned my teal gaze onto my loving uncle, "I just wanted to know more info is all. Look," I brought their attention to the wall covered in my theories.

 

"My theory is that its kitsune OR some type of demon. Like a demon setting up a kitsune-,"

"What? Like a patsy scheme? One where the kitsune takes the fall?" Dean questioned standing.

"Yeah. I guess."

"So, what'd you need a crossroads for?" Sammy spoke up.

"To question it. Look, if it knows anything, at all, I can get some answers as to what's going on. They're weak as is, so what's the harm?"

"And if it can't help?" I turned back around to face them, a sick smile forming on my lips, "I'll kill it. One less demon in the world." There was a heavy silence that followed.

 

"Amber - its too risky. We can't do that. We, we'll find another way." Sam walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. My face fell and grew softer. Tear stains were still ever present on my cheeks, "Yeah. I guess you're right..." It came out as a whisper. Defeated almost.

 

"Here." John's voice snapped me outta it and I looked to him, "We got food. Let's dig in before it gets cold." I opened the bag and peered at the greasy cheeseburger and fries. Dean passed me a soda from the side of the bed and I silently thanked him.

 

We all decided to eat and drink with conversations buzzing about Alva and Walter. Recapping funny stories of when they were alive. What they would say to us now. How they met. Their lives in general. It was painful - don't get me wrong, but it also made me extremely happy. It was like they were there with us in that dingy motel room. Eating greasy foods and drinking with the best of them. I laughed out loud without thinking. Everyone joined in because of my outburst. "What's so funny?" I smiled softly at Bobby, "I was just thinking about how it feels like they're here with us right now. Eating and drinking," they nodded, understanding. "But then I thought, Nana wouldn't have allowed us to eat this... s-she'd have cooked us all some, some dish from the 'homeland'." I couldn't contain it anymore and I cried laughing.

Bobby knew exactly what I was talking about too, and after he calmed down (quicker than me) he explained it to the guys. In that time I couldn't help but glance towards the wall with all my theories. I couldn't help but formulate a plan in order to figure out the real reason behind their deaths.

We stayed up the majority of the night continuing with our drinking and conversations. At around midnight Bobby and John decided to call it a night. Instead of Bobby crashing in the room with me, he followed John, leaving the boys in the room with me. Which didn't bother us. We slept together when we were younger all the time on hunts and over the summer. Not to mention, all the rooms were equipped with two beds. So its not like we were strapped for space.

 

"I've missed y'all." I took another sip of the amber liquid.  
"Missed you too, Lee."

"So, what's been going on with y'all?" I turned to face my best friends. Both of them scratched the backs of their necks, a small chuckle escaping their lips, "Nothing much. School and hunting," Sam spoke up first. I nodded.

"Just work and hunting."  
"That's boring, Dean-o!"  
"Hey! And what about you, Lee? Hmmmmm." I rolled my eyes, "Don't gotta be a jerk about it. I got a job at Brewer's. School is shit. Not worth my time, in reality. Hunting with Papa and Bobby. Um, met a guy, cheated on me so I slashed his tires and fucked up his truck." They laughed.

"He cheated on you?"  
"And all you did was fuck up his truck?!"  
"Yeah, I guess I went too easy on him, huh? I met another guy - but he didn't work out."  
"Man, having a hard time keeping men aren't ya? Ow-," I hit him in the arm.  
"Oh yeah? What about your love life, player. Hm? What with your two girlfriends and then none at the same time." Sammy smirked.

"OHHHH! Tell me more, Sammy!"  
"Don't you dare!" His smirk grew, if possible, and he told me about how Dean had these two girls at the same time. Neither one of them ever knew. After some time they eventually figured it out and decided to dump him together.

 

"Fuuuuuck... that's rough buddy." We both started laughing, Dean yelling at us to stop it. He crawled over me and held me down to the bed. "D-Dean. Your face." My laughing continued.  
"It's time for revenge." His lips turned up into a smirk. He pinned my arms above my head and sat there - straddling me, "W-What?"  
"Sam, c'mon. Get her feet!"  
"No, no, no, no, no! Samuel! Don't you dare! I'ma kick you!" I warned, trying to get out of Dean's death hold. I tried bucking the male off of me to try to break free. No such luck.

"Face it Lee, you can't get out!"

"Nope! I will too!"

"Uh huh. Until then -" they both then proceeded to tickle me. I cried so hard from all the laughing. My sides and ribs hurt. My face hurt and my lungs stung.

"S-Stop i-it!" Tears were streaming down my face. My legs were thrashing around and I kicked Sam. Luckily, he wasn't hurt. Unluckily, was that he continued to tickle.

"OK! I give! I give! Mercyyyyyyy!" Dean felt satisfied with my confession and they both stopped. Dean laid next to me and Sam fell on the other one.

"Guys, thanks for everything..." I sighed, finally able to breath.

"We'd do anything for you." Sam commented from his spot next to us.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "I love y'all." Soon enough I was out.

 

XXX Third POV XXX

"We love you too, Lee." Both boys looked to one another, "She's out." Sam nodded before suggesting they do the same. Dean agreed. He leaned down and whispered into her hair, "I'll never leave you, Lee." Soon, he too fell asleep there next to the blonde.

XXX Lee's POV XXX

 

I cracked an eye open and looked around. No movement. I listened and could hear the faint snoring coming from the boys. Both of them were sound asleep. I laid there a moment looking at Dean and his features. They were illuminated, even in the dark motel room. 'He's gotten so handsome in a span of two years. Can't even believe it's been that long... wow. Two years,' I thought to myself, studying his features.

I slowly got up, collected a few things and stuffed them into my bag, "Sorry boys. I gotta do this." I gave them each a kiss before quietly making my way out of the motel room. I hopped into my truck and drove off down the road. Not knowing that I wasn't the only one up and being followed.

I drove until I came up on the crossroad junction near the train tracks about 5 miles down the road from the motel. I threw the truck in park, turned off the engine and got out. From the bed of the truck I grabbed my shovel, a canister of holy water, salt and my blade. I grabbed all the tools, my bag and walked to the center of the crossroad.

I started with a devil's trap in the ground with the salt before digging a small hole, big enough to place the box into. Inside the box I placed a picture of myself, and the bone of a black cat. I closed it up and threw the dirt back on top and waited. And waited. And Waited. I was so frustrated and angry at this point.

 

"You mother fuckers! Is my shit not worthy enough of a fucking deal!? Answer me!" I screamed to the sky, tears streaming down my face again. All of a sudden, I'm surrounded by lights from a car. A car that I recognize almost immediately, without having to look at it. Baby's choking noise is so familiar to me - I know it all too well. I closed my eyes, waiting for the yelling and the reprimand to come as I hear the door swing open and creak before closing and heavy boots crunching on the gravel. "I don't wanna hear it."

 

"Yeah? Well you're gonna." Dean's voice cut through the night. I was shocked that it was him that followed me all the way out here. I would've figured it to be John or Bobby. Dean made his way to me, spinning me around to face him, "What the hell were you thinking!? You weren't! What if the demon didn't hold up it's deal? What if it broke out of the trap? What if it possessed you? Killed you!?" He gripped onto my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

 

"Where would that have left you?" I glared into his candy green eyes, "Are you telling me that you wouldn't do the same if it were Sam? Or John?" He was silent. "Besides, it didn't work...I didn't complete it or something..." His face softened as he stared down at me.

"Dean," my voice was now only a whisper. Hoarse and dry. "What am I going to do without them. I'm all alone now."

"You're not alone though, Lee," he pulled me into a hug, "You've got Bobby and us." He smiled. "But mainly me." I laughed, "Yeah. Am I going to get to see y'all more?"

"I sure hope so." He held me close and whispered in my hair, "Amber, you're not alone. It's going to be OK. I promise."  
"Thanks, Dean."

I pulled away enough to lean up and press my lips to his. It was a chaste kiss. Salty, but warm. Short and sweet. He tasted so good. Safe and familiar. I pulled away, reluctantly. His eyes bore into my own before his lips were back on mine. His hands gripped my waist and sides; firm but gentle. My arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, to deepen the impact. I don't know how long we were like that or how long we were out there, but it seemed to end too soon for my liking. We broke apart, but not for long, and filed into our respectable vehicles before heading back to the motel and getting some much needed sleep.


	5. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and the others go to the funeral.  
> I don't own the song or lyrics from the chapter - enjoy

The funeral took place a few days after my crossroad summoning failure. It was a beautiful day. The kind of day where the sun was shining brightly on everything it touched, but there was still a slight crisp chill that blew about. Perfect spring time weather. Flowers in bloom, trees at their greenest and fullest potential. Even the birds sang happily as they flew over head.

The service was comfortable. It didn't feel forced from any of the people there. Well, except the two adults that stood at the back of the precession. The sermon and sending messages were laced with hunter stories masked as farce tales for those who didn't know the truth. Laughs were shared and hugs were thrown around like everyday greetings. At one point another hunter that was good friends with Walter and Alva, Joel, passed around shot sized servings of Papa's favorite whiskey. All for a toast and send off.

People went up to the urns and said their peace or their threats before returning to their seats. Those who were not privy to the jäger lifestyle believed the service was over and they took their leave. Those who knew stayed. I began to hum from my spot in the front. Bobby soon joined in continuing the tune as I sang the first stanza, Joel making rounds again, making sure everyone had a drink.

**_"I was born by the river in a little tent_ **

**_Oh, and just like the river I've been running ever since_ **

**_It's been a long, a long time coming_ **

**_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_ **

**_It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die_ **

**_Cause I don't know what's up there beyond the sky"_ **

At this point more and more people joined in to continue and finish the song. All of us singing at the tops of our lungs at the loss of family and friends. We raised our glasses and hung to one another, swaying to the melody we produced.

It's one of my favorite memories that I will take to my grave.

Once the chorus was concluded and the drink all gone, people came to console Bobby and I as we stood there with the Winchesters. We thanked them for coming and shook hands and hugged those who stopped by. All of whom stated that if we were to need anything - not to hesitate and come to them - they'll help as much as they could. We nodded and moved to the next person.

Eventually, the crowd thinned and people made their way to their cars. Standing there next to my grandparent's ashes we waited until it was all over.

Dean noticed a couple with children making their way towards us, "Hey, who's the hottie?" He smirked checking out the woman's figure.

Sam turned and cringed, "Uh, Dean. That's Julia." Deans face fell and looked as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. I glared at him, but couldn't contain my laugh.

Eventually, they were close enough for greetings, "Amber. Robert." The male spoke up. His dark hair showing signs of silver, was slicked back in the most cliché sleazy car salesman hairstyle it should have been a sin.

"Charles." Bobby replied curtly. He sneered as did his wife; Julia. "Looks as though their association with delinquents was their downfall." Julia smiled as though what she said didn't just offend everyone around her.

"Ignorant-," before Dean could finish or do anything I stepped forward. My black heels crunching under the crisp grass. "The correct term is Jägers, blödmann (dumbass)." I smiled sweetly, cocking my head to the side.

Charles grew red in the face at his wife being called a dumbass and her not knowing. Before he could say or do anything I turned to the children, "How did you know grandfather?" The small girl questioned with wide eyes.

"How did you know him?" I questioned back not caring if I ruined her image of her parents and family. The older boy spoke up then, "He was dad's father. He's our family." He stood up to me. I couldn't help but smirk. More of a jäger than his father.

"He was my father as well. That's how I know him." They stood there confused and Bobby turned to his estranged brother, "What is it you want, Charles?" He clicked his tongue turning from me and the boys.

"He was my father too," "Psht, yeah right..." I uttered with an exasperated sigh.

"Lee..." John muttered, lightly touching my shoulder to get me to stop before something happened.

Straightening up he asked Bobby when the will reading will take place. Bobby informed that it would be tomorrow at the courthouse and gave the time. I stared at my uncle with pained features but didn't utter a word until the "Jones'" took their leave.

"Bobby! Why would you tell them!?"

"He was Walter and Alva's son as well, Lee. They must be included." John spoke up, as Bobby stared ahead of him. I huffed and turned on my heel, storming towards the urns to have a final chat with my grandparents.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later we made it back to the motel room and I collapsed on the bed face first. The skirt on my dress hitching up a little.

"Quit starin' boys!" I grumbled, my face in the sheets. Dean grinned, "Why would we ever do that?" The both of them chuckled. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm going to get some food and see if dad and Bobby want some too. Want anything?" Dean asked from the door. I mumbled out for a cheeseburger and fries. I heard the boys chuckle before the door to the room closed and eventually I heard the familiar choking sound from Baby.

"Sammmmy~"

"Leeeeeeeee~" he countered, a smug smirk on his face. I just know it.

"Can you take my shoes off? Puh-leeez?"

"I guess so..." He sighed with a smile. I squealed in thanks turning over so he could get them off.

"Danke Samuel." He laughed and scrunched his face up in concentration, "Bitte?" It came out more like a question and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good job. You're gettin' better." "Thanks." We sat there a moment in silence just letting the familiarity fall in the room. I looked at the bed next to me, where Dean usually is and sighed. I didn't realize I had done it until Sam made a noise.

"Hm?" He shook his head, "Hey Sammy... You know you're my best friend, riiiight?" "Lemme guess, Dean?" I looked shocked and was taken aback just a bit.

"You're a fucking mind reader!" He laughed, "No. No, I just know you a lot better than you give me credit for. It's not hard to see. You've been crazy about him for years, ever since we were younger." I smiled, "Yeah. I guess that's true." I poked him in the side, "You know me too well."

For the rest of the time it took for Dean to bring us food we laughed and had tickle fights. Talking about what I should do with the whole Dean situation and just catching up. He wants to go to college - eventually. I can't say that I blame him for wanting out, but I'm not gonna lie - I'm going to miss him like hell.

Not but 20 minutes later our food arrived and we dug in. All of us still in our funeral attire - too lazy and hungry to do anything about it.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it I was sharing the front seat of Rockefeller with Bobby on our way to the courthouse. "Little birdie told me about you at the crossroads the other night."

Wow Bobby, subtle. Real subtle.

"What?! Fuckin' Dean..." I growled, gritting my teeth and turning to glare out the window.

"He just cares about you Lee. We all do. And going out to summon one all on your own? Without ever havin' done it before? That's just stupid on your part. You know better than that!" He continued to lecture me until we reached the parking lot.

I turned to my uncle, "I know, Bobby. I do. And I messed up. Badly. But I miss them so much and I thought I could get them back. For all of us. To go on one more hunt. To have dinner one more time. For Nana and Papa to chase me around the house screaming in German about how I messed up on the laundry or dishes again..." I paused to wipe the falling tears from my face, "Just one more time I wish I could give them a hug or kiss and I thought that that would have been the best way..." I trailed off. I couldn't continue any more. My throat was tightening from the sobs I was holding back and my vision was blurring and not getting better.

In an instant I was pulled into a strong but loving embrace. His breath was warm and he smelled like his house in Sioux. Gravel and trees - gasoline and tea. It was home. It's what I have left. And at that moment I broke completely. I sobbed and cried out for them. That I was sorry. That I loved them. That I wouldn't do it again. That'd I'd be better. Like a child begging their parents to forgive them - like that was what would bring them back. Like it was all a ploy to get me to apologize and admit my mistakes.

But they weren't there. And they wouldn't ever be back. I wouldn't get to see their smiling faces - let alone their disappointed ones. I would never again get to kiss them, hug them, read papers for potential case with Papa in the living room. Never make pies in the kitchen with Nana during the winter seasons. Never get to hear about the "old country". I won't have anyone to speak in German too and play pranks on those who don't understand. No more time with the people who took me in as an infant and raised me into who I am. No more time.

Bobby just sat there stroking my hair and muttering that it was OK. It was OK to feel as I felt. To be sad and angry and lost. It was going to be all OK. They were fine. He assured me. He told me that he loved me and that we have each other as well as the Winchesters. They're family. We're family. And family don't end with blood.

He just let me cry until it became nothing more than hiccups. Pulling away he helped wipe some of the lingering tears. Asking if I was OK. I nodded and we finally got out of the truck, meeting up with the guys and heading up the steep steps into the courthouse.

Bobby and I headed inside the dark, musty room, leaving the Winchesters outside. We were informed that only 'blood' was allowed in the room (other than the lawyers - I tried to catch them up on that. Nope. Already covered.)

We sat there as the man behind the desk rambled on and on about why we were there and what was going to be discussed. Charles grew impatient and snapped at the man, "Hey! He's only doing his job -," Bobby began while I sat there and glared on.

That's when it hit me, "You're broke." "Excuse me?" Charles questioned, clear irritation in his voice and on his face. I smirked, "You've lost your money. My guess - gambling. That and Julia can't stop shoppin' to save her life. That's why you're sooooo eager to come to the funeral and why you're itching to get to the possessions part of the will..." I sat there, satisfied that I was successful in deducting their predicament.

The lawyer cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses before continuing. It wasn't long before I was tuning him out again. Along with everyone else in the room. At the mention of 'Walter and Alva" I snapped up and came to my senses, fully paying attention.

"It is by my last will that this be testament to you. I give everything we (Alva and Walter Marston) own, to our son; Robert (Bobby) Singer and to our daughter; Amber Lee Marston, to do with as they see fit..." Charles was as red as a burning coal as he sat there listening.

"To the Winchesters; John, Dean and Samuel, we leave the old cast iron box in the back of the shed in the back of the house along with the keys to open it. Along with everything that resides in it. We also leave to the Winchesters, selection of the weapon's trove in the gun safe. That is to be divided and split up among the Winchesters as well as Amber Lee and Robert."

He was about ready to explode with the colors Charles was turning. Julia was no different. Looks as though those etiquette classes did her no good. Jean and Sloane, their children, were there as well and didn't understand what exactly was happening.

"To my other son; Charles Marston, and his lovely wife; Julia, we leave you with this: if it were not for your selfishness and inability to love and care for someone other than yourself - we would never have had the blessing to raise a daughter of our own. Thank you, to you and yours for giving us the opportunity."

Everything was left to us. I was shocked and couldn't comprehend this right away. I stuttered as I spoke to my uncle, "So, does that mean I get to keep Rockefeller?" He smiled so wide I thought it would split his face in half, "And so much more, lieben." I immediately embraced him and big hug.

Not much longer and the rest of the session was over and done with. Charles and Julia didn't speak again during our time in the office. Bobby and I signed some of the paperwork - along with Charles - and then we were done.

I practically skipped out of the office, Bobby following close behind. "How'd it go?" John questioned, shaking Bobby's shoulder as we emerged and made our way towards them. "We got everything!" "Well, save for a few things that were left to you lot." Bobby corrected, patting my head to settle me down. "Really?" I nodded.

"C'mon, let's go back to the house and organize everything..." Bobby suggested before he was cut off from Charles' booming voice ringing throughout the hallway. People in the hallways, and even in their offices, turned to see what all the commotion was about. They listened intently, because, misery loves company. And they had a show on their hands.

"Amber!" I turned on my heel rapidly only to be greeted with hand to the face. I was slapped with so much force that I actually had to pick myself back up to a standing position - my head was knocked to the side.

"You slut!" Now everyone's attention was on us, "How dare you take everything from us. Everything!" I was still shocked that he hit me to understand what it was exactly that he was screaming at me. When I finally shook it away I could hear his every word and it only infuriated me more than anything I could have imagined.

"How dare I? ME? How dare you! You, who claim to be the greatest parents in the world - you threw me away!" Julia gasped at the idea that I would have ever been her child. I stepped closer to him, and every step was another raised level of my anger towards them. Everything was coming out all at once and right here in front of everyone. Charles backed up until he nearly ran into his wife.

"You have no right to be here -"

"I am their son as well."

"Psht. Please. I am way more of a child to them than you ever were or could be. I was the one that took care of them and lived with them and loved them and learned from them. Not you! As soon as you could you ran away. Like a mangy mutt with his tail between his legs!" I prayed that my words cut deep and stung like mercury in contact with the wounds, "You never loved them. Never. Now, as soon as they're gone," I choked out, "You come slithering up to try and steal away as much as you can!" I shouted.

"Guess what, Charles. They're gone. Walter and Alva. Your parents, are gone. They're dead and they're never coming back and I hope you feel an immense guilt knowing that you will never make it right with them again." Charles was so angered that he went to hit me again - fist closed this time, I noticed. I was going to let him do it too. Deep down inside me somewhere, I felt that I deserved it. Because I knew that I would never be able to make it right with them either.

The impact never came. Instead I saw Sam clutch onto his arm and catch it in mid-swing. "I think you need to leave. Now." Sam, even at his age of a whopping 17, was still a head taller than Charles and provided a very menacing presence. He let go of his arm and Charles rubbed it, taking his family and leaving. Hopefully for good.

"Thanks Sammy." I smiled weakly at him, tears silently falling down my cheek. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head. Dean joined and soon the other males did as well. "No problem, Lee."

The rest of the people in the hallways nodded or clapped or smiled as we took our leave. All we did was nod awkwardly and move faster towards the doors. We piled into our separate cars and began the hour long trip towards the Marston home. I smiled at the thought. I owned it now. It was no longer just the Marston home... It was my home. I like the sound of that.


	6. Buried Treasures

We pulled into the drive of my home and parked the vehicles. I quickly jumped out of the truck and raced to the front door, shakily getting my keys out and fumbling with them. Tears were clouding my vision as I constantly dropped them to the mat beneath my feet. I felt someone move behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Dean. I could smell his musk. It was calming to say the least. He gently took my hand in his own and removed my keys. He in turn slipped the key into the door, turning the handle and swinging the door open. I muttered a small thanks before stepping into the house. It had only been a few days but it felt musty and old as soon as we stepped in. Like it had been abandoned for years.

'If only it had been years...' I thought to myself as I made my way through the house - reliving every room. Playing back happy memories in my mind. A small smile finding it's way to my lips.

While I was busy drifting through the house in my own little world, the guys went to all the rooms and secret hiding spots where all the weapons, lore books and holy artifacts would typically be stored. "All's here!" I heard Bobby's voice shout from the back of the home. Probably from Papa's room.

He came to the living room finding me sitting in Papa's reclining chair, leaning back, my head on the cushioned back. In his calloused hands he held an old box. Metal from the looks of it. Like an old iron case. Many, many years old. I stared at him, a questioning gaze on my face. He just shrugged but called for the Winchesters to come join us. I sat up straighter and watched as the guys studied the box. "What's in it?" Sam questioned.

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know. But whatever is inside, mom and dad wanted y'all to have it." He passed the old key to John, who took it and unlocked their treasure. I watched as they dug around in the case. "What?" I tried to peek around their giant frames. They weren't talking. They were just staring, but with great big grins on their faces. John held an unfolded piece of paper. I noticed Papa's writing on it, but before I could make out any of the scribbles he had folded it back up and pocketed it in his jacket. I huffed, but felt a little better because the boys didn't get to read it either. Just Bobby.

"What's in there?" Turning around to face me, John held in his hands two small little tokens. The were small and round, about the width of a quarter or so. Metal and a little dull, their shine was there, but it was weathered down with age. About 54 years of age to be exact. There were some small stones in the setting of one of the trinkets. Shining just like Nana and Papa did. Tears sprung to my eyes again as I realized what it was that I was looking at.

" _T-Their wedding r-rings._ " My throat was tight and burned as I tried to get the words out without cracking and breaking down. With no such luck, because when I looked up I saw John's face contorted as he tried not to cry. Behind him, Bobby was nodding and tears flowed from his soft eyes. After a moment of us all silently crying at the treasure John spoke up, placing the rings back in the velvet sack and then back into the box, "The note said that I'm supposed to keep 'em until you decide to get married, Lee."

I nearly broke down again. I understood, that didn't bother me. I at least knew that they were safe in his care. I nodded in understanding to him.

 

* * *

 

We went through the rest of the house, digging through old papers and books. Clothes and weapons. Artifacts and the like. Nothing was off limits for our quest to divide up the treasures. "Lee?" Dean poked me later that afternoon. " _Hm_?"

"Have you decided what you're going to do with the house?" He gestured around us. I couldn't help but smile at him. "I think I'm just gonna live here. It'll be quiet, but it's home. Ya know?" He looked down before looking back into my eyes. He nodded before leaning in and kissing my lips. It was quick and chaste, but it was amazing. Comfortable. Loving. So like Dean Winchester.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day progressed and eventually we were coming up on dinner and we were all hungry. Luckily, there was stuff in the pantry and fridge that could be used to make something tasty. We had all skipped lunch and at this point everything and anything sounded appetizing. Bobby got to work making tater tot casserole while the boys continued to dig through house. Just being nosy they said with smirks. I shook my head and announced that I was going to out back to check the shed again. Bobby nodded and went back to cooking dinner.

I slid the back door open and stepped out, before closing it again. The house was sitting on about 15 acres of land. A small river creek in the far back of the property. A man-made lake, more like pond, off to the left side of the field. There was a few piles of debris that we would burn; old pieces of furniture, materials, grass, firework, even that demon that one time.

We have a small pool that went to 10 feet there right off the back. A diving board included and everything. The concrete around the edges is cracked and needs to be repaired. I made a mental note to get it done as soon as possible. Beautiful mesquite and live oaks lined and dotted the entire property. It was beautiful and everything was green and living. Something towards the back of the property, near the shed, caught my attention. It looked like a person. A figure. I approached with caution, but approached nonetheless.

Getting closer, the thing hadn't moved, I noticed it was a man. A very well dressed man. His back was towards me. His lower portion of his face was hiding behind dark facial gruff that fit his demeanor perfectly. He was a good looking man, if I were to be honest. However, it was strange that he was dressed this nicely and on my property without invitation. It was then that he turned on his heel to face me and speak, his accent thick and very UN-southern, " ** _Hello, love_**."

 

* * *

 

 ** _"Hello, love,_** " he spoke, his accent thick Scottish. It was like a crackling fire underneath melting velvet chocolate. I felt myself lulled by just his voice. I physically shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. "Who are you? And whatcha doing on my property?"

He chuckled, not moving from his spot and returned to looking around up at the trees and the greenery around him. "It's a beautiful piece of land, love. It's all yours?" His tone was airy on the side of telling. Like he knew something of me - or my family - or both. I lowered my eyes to a glare as I questioned him. My guard now up and at full capacity. He sighed and turned back to face me completely; slowly making his way towards me. The grass crunched lightly beneath his purposeful strut in his lace up black Prada shoes.

He was mere feet from me at this point, "Name's Crowley, love. I knew Walter and Alva well-"

I cut him off, "How come you weren't at the service then? You a jäger?" He rolled his caramel eyes, " ** _Ugh_.** German. Such an angry language don't you agree?" It was pointed statement than a question. I stared at him, shivers traveled down my spine, but not backing down. He chuckled, this Crowley. The name seemed familiar, but his face didn't.

"I know you, Lee." My eye widen before cutting back to slits. "You tried, and successfully failed, at summoning a crossroad demon recently..." I still stood there unwavering, not moving.

Crowley rolled his beautiful eyes for the umpteenth time and sighed exasperated. It was then that his eyes flashed from their gorgeous hue to a solid blood red. " _ **Demon**_ -" I breathed out. My body shook and screamed for me to call for backup but I didn't. I just stood there, staring. Intrigued and curious. My gut told me to stay and listen to what he had to say. Hell, like he said I tried to summon one and there one was. Lucky me.

I sighed. Might as well listen to what he's gotta say. His eyes reverted back to their original state and a smirk graces his features. "Ah, I'm assuming since you didn't run away you want to know more?" I nodded slowly. Crowley bowed his head with a small laugh.

"How'd you know Papa and Nana?" He looked back up.

"You've got a lot of questions, love."

"I'm only getting started." I was determined to figure out this demon with red eyes. "Why haven't you tried to attack me?" His face grew soft, if even for a moment.

"No need. Besides, like I said; I knew Walter and Alva.  _Personally_." I gave him a questioning stare which resulted him chuckling slightly.

"Look, your **' _papa_ '** has made many a deal with me. The last one being to look after you." " _Me_?" He nodded and examined his nails as if they were more interesting than our conversation.

"Then  **you**  took them!  _Why_ -"

"No. I didn't. Even if I wanted to, he still had another 7 years. Besides, why would I want to take sweet Alva with him?  ** _Hm_**?" He posed a good question but I was still no closer to finding out why it happened or who did it. I sank to my knees. I was exhausted. "I think the old man knew this was coming." I snapped my head towards Crowley at the sudden sound of his voice. 

"Why else make a deal?" I stared ahead - looking right through him and his designer suit. Past the trees. My vision growing blurry. My mind clear. "Ever wonder why it was Walter and Alva? Ever wonder why it wasn't you?" A meaning somewhere behind his question.

"All the damn time." He smirked at my response.

"Should you ever require me and my assistance..."

"Why? He's gone. No soul to collect - why bother to fulfill the deal?" Crowley's smirked faded into a smile and his eyes danced making his cheeks crinkle.

"You're worth it, love. And like I said, we were friends." With that and nothing more he was gone. Disappeared from sight. No traces. I dug around in my pockets and fished out the folded paper I picked from the crime scene days ago. Bobby's voice called out to me, cutting through the crisp night air. The sun having already fallen behind the trees. The temperature was dropping to a cool and comfortable setting. I could have stayed there forever. He called me to come in, dinner was ready. I smiled slightly and put the paper back in my pocket before turning and heading back inside my childhood home.

 

* * *

 

The night was quiet except for the clattering of silverware on plates and the voices of people filling the space between us. It was fun and warm. Inviting. Almost like nothing bad had happened just a few days ago. Sammy set his fork down and leaned back in his high backed chair, a sigh escaped him. "Dinner was amazing Bobby." My uncle smiled softly and took a sip of his beer. Everyone murmured agreement as we finished our own plates.

"Thanks guys."

"It was only tater tot casserole," I smiled at the Winchesters and their lack of home cooked meals experiences. Bobby smacked my arm playfully. "Hey! If you don't watch it I won't do dishes." He stopped immediately with a cheeky grin coating his face. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pick up the plates. Dean got up and helped me carry them to the kitchen where we spent time washing. We were in there splashing each other and chatting with one another when I heard Bobby's voice call out to me. And he didn't sound happy.

I stared at Dean who mouthed "What'd you do?" I shrugged and dried my hands on my shirt before walking out to the dining room where John, Sam and Bobby were still sitting. "What's up," I stopped short when I noticed a folded scrap of paper in his hands.

"What is this? Where did you find this?" His voice was wavering. Fear inhabited his eyes and his fingers trembled. John and Sammy sat there looking down, slouched in their seats. Bobby must've translated for them.

"What? What's going on?" Dean seemed so far away asking his question when he was standing just a few inches behind me. I clenched and un-clenched my fists and took a deep, shaky breath. " _Wir werden Sie feststellen, Mädchen_  - We will find you, girl." He was still confused.

"I picked it up at the,  _uh_ , crime scene that day..."

"Where?" Bobby was more forceful in his questioning this time. "From Papa. It was in his  _h-hands_..." Tears brimmed my eyes.

"I wanted to tell you. To show you, but I didn't know what to do..." My voice was cracked and my body was shaking. "The note, it  _s-says_  that they will find me... I was  _s-suppose_  to die. Not them. It's all my fault..." I broke down and slid down the wall. Dean was frozen in his spot, Bobby sighed before getting up to pick me up off the floor and held me in his arms bringing me to his chest. My uncle smelled of beer, grease from the kitchen and subtle hints of oak wood. I relished in the scent. It was so similar to what my grandparents incorporated into the house and my life. They were gone and now it was known that it was my fault. They, whoever they were, were looking for me. And they took the most important people in my life away from me. My sobs slowed to a stop and I sat there in my uncle's arms.

"I will kill them.  _Every last one of them..._ " A growl forming in the back of my throat. I pulled away and looked at the men around the room.

"They died because of me. I am so sorry, Bobby. But I will get the bastards that did this." He just smiled weakly and nodded. I turned and faced Dean, he looked stoic and stern. Obviously upset that I held information from him. Information that held a threat directed towards me. I reached out to grab his arm and he flinched but when I felt his warmth he relaxed and embraced me as well. His face in my hair. I felt his lips kiss the side of my head and I smiled into his shoulders.

"Don't ever do that again. Tell me everything. No matter what. I'll be there for you. Promise." He mumbled into my blonde locks.

"The same goes for you too, Winchester."


	7. First Times for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first time for everything, I suppose. Lee and Bobby are asked to help Lee's siblings and biological parents. She's not too happy about it.

From that day on, I lived there at my childhood home as best I could. The memories were still there and every night I woke up to nightmares and the knowledge that they wouldn't be there when I went to go check in their room. The relationship between Dean and I was pretty smooth. As smooth as it could be with the lifestyle we live. We still hunted on a regular basis, always together. He never wanted me alone on a hunt. Never. Slowly but surely our time together was dwindling and we began to see less and less of each other.

Months after the death of my grandparents I graduated high school. The system allowed me to take the rest of the materials home and finish out the year there. I accepted and continued hunting and studies when I had the time. The majority of my time was devoted to finding who it was that killed Walter and Alva.

No such luck.

All efforts resulted in me being even more frustrated and confused about it all. I continued on however and tried to solve the mystery. Even held conversations with Crowley on more than one occasion. Never once telling Bobby or the boys about my new found informant. If Papa didn't tell us there was a reason and I wasn't about to let my one lead outta my grasp.

It wasn't long before Dean and I eventually split up. I knew it was coming. He knew it too. We decided on a mutual breakup and actually saw more of each other that way than when we dated. It was nice. I had my best friend back without it being...awkward. Not to mention, Sammy seemed happier that we got to spend more time with one another too.

Everything was back to normal. Or so I thought.

I had just gotten back to Bobby's after a particularly tiresome hunt with the boys. I threw my bag to the floor and plopped down on the couch, sprawled out. The heat seeping through the walls. Sweat dripping off my nose. " **UGH**! It's _sooooooo_  hot..." I whined throwing my arm over my face to cover my eyes. Dean laughed from the doorway and I felt the couch bow under extra weight.

"Don't you dare sit on me, Winchester..." I warned.

" _Oh_? Why?"

"It's hotter than two rats making whoopie in a wool sock, and having extra weight added to my sticky frame is not going to help that!" A small growl escaped my lips. I could tell he was enjoying this. "But  _Leeeeeeeeeeee_."

" **NEIN!** "

" ** _LEEEEEEEEEEE_**!" With that I felt weight slowly falling on top of me and eventually land in my lap.

" **Dean**!" I glared at him and he looked up at me, innocently, " _Yes_?" I sighed and relaxed back into the couch. Sam came into the room, shirtless with a cool towel hanging around the back of his neck. He stared at us with a smile asking what was going on. 

"I didn't wanna fight anymore. Too much energy exerted..." I started to close my eyes, "Might take a little nap." Wasn't long before I was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

I woke up with a start, feeling someone shaking me gently. Sweat was dripping off my body and I couldn't tell if it was from the nightmare or the heat that still lingered in the air even at 8 at night. I dreamed about my brother and sister. Which was weird. I never see them and I especially don't talk to Charles and Julia... They were slaughtered into their home. A laugh rang throughout the house. It was strange and terrifying all at once. Bobby was there silently shaking me. "Lee? You alright? You were screaming in your sleep again." I stared at my uncle.

"Yeah. Bad dream is all." He nodded understanding and sat next to me in the couch. Sam and Dean most likely upstairs passed out or eating. "What's going on?" I asked and he looked solemnly at his boots.

"Charles called not long ago -," instantly my face grew hard and I glared off in the distance. "What'd  _he_  want." I spat.

"Something's wrong with Jean, his daughter. He says she's acting...strangely. Want us to check it out."

" _Oh_." Was all I could manage. It must be been hard for him to ask help from his brother and estranged daughter to see if his daughter was involved in the supernatural.

"When do we leave?"

"Now." I sighed and got up, stretching my arms to the ceiling and then to touch the floor. "Alright. Lemme grab a bite. Meet you in the truck." He nodded and grabbed our packs before heading out the door.

As I walked in the kitchen I noticed Sam and Dean were there drinking beers and eating some burgers that Bobby made. There was a few patties left and I snatched one and poured some ketchup on it and started eating the patty and cheese. They looked at me funny. " _What_?" I questioned, food in my mouth still. "Oh, so lady like..." Sam sneered.

"Hungry much?" I nodded, " _Starving_." I then grabbed Sam's beer and took a sip before handing it back.

"I'ma be on a trip with Bobby - don't know when we'll be back. So take care of the place, alright." I smiled hugging the two of them and missing the tops of their heads.

"Love y'all! See ya soon!" With that I took off out the back door and hopped into the driver's seat and took off down the road.

" _So_..." I began but Bobby laughed cutting me off. 

"You don't know where they live do you?" I smiled sheepishly, "You really find that surprising?" He shook his head. We laughed and got turned around to head the right direction, and we were off.

 

* * *

 

In total the two took us about 7 hours. Not too bad. We switched places once outside of a small town when we got gas and arrived close to 4 am. We stayed in the truck a moment, checking the h house and the surrounding area, before getting out and grabbing the materials we needed, in case there was something inside the house. Holy water, salt, shotgun, iron blade; everything seemed in order and we stashed the materials in our jacket and pants pockets before matching up to the front door. I knocked a few times. No answer. But there was clearly someone home. The lights inside were on. I knocked again and this time the door slowly creaked open. Like it was never closed properly before.

The two of us raised our weapons, readying them in the case that we needed to defend and attack. Slowly, we made or way inside calling out for Julia and Charles. Nothing. No noises. No sounds. No movement. It was odd to say the least.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from the kitchen in the back, followed by a feminine scream. Julia. We rushed into the room, weapons drawn up and scanned the scene. Julia was laying on the floor in a pool of her blood. Her mouth stretched open in a perpetual scream, her eyes wide with fear. Her cheeks were once rosy and still wet with fresh tears. She had been stabbed through her abdomen and throat was slit. She would've died quickly.

Bobby went and felt her vitals. Shaking his head I knew the verdict. I nodded slowly and heard a crunch noise from behind. I turned on my heel like lightning and raised my shotgun to the source. I stared at the little girl before me. The same one I had met just a few months before. The one who looked up to her parents with such love and adoration; now, covered in blood and a twisted smile. Her once lively hazel eyes were now a solid black.

" _Demon._ " Bobby muttered taking his spot next to me.

"Hello, Bobby, Amber." She spoke and it sent chills through my body.

"Where's the others?" I asked calmly. Or as calmly as I could given the situation.

She smiled darkly, "Well, as you can see mother's in the kitchen, where she usually is, having her daily dose of red wine. Father should be in his study. He never really came out and spent time with us. Just sat there. You'd think he was...dead." She turned her black eyes back towards us. She sighed, "Though I can't seem to find my dear brother. But it's a lot of fun chasing after him.  _Almost like hide and seek._ " Jean giggled. Or rather, the demon inside her did.

I slowly walked towards her, shotgun still raised up if needed. I could faintly hear Bobby hissing at me to stop and come back. I stared straight at the small girl. She just cocked her head to the side and smiled sickly. "Jean, c'mon snap outta it." It laughed.

"Why do you want a small child's body, anyways?" I questioned. It just stood there, head to the side.

"Because it's _fun_." With that and a swift motion from her hand she sent me flying back into the curio cabinet in the dining room. I fell to the floor with a crash; glass and porcelain falling around me. I curled up into a ball to miss the majority of it. I was sore and struggled to get up. I reached around my, feeling for my weapon. I widened my eyes knowing that it wasn't anywhere near me. I could hear the sick laughter in the other room as Bobby began to fire. His voice was gruff but I heard him fly through the room as well before crashing into some more furniture. He got back up and began to fire more shots into the demon. Nothing seemed to work and there I was struggling to get up off the floor. My eyes flashed over to the stairs and that's when I noticed Sloane, my brother. His eyes were wide and scared. I motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded and sat there on the stairs, just staring. 

I pushed myself up and noticed there was a lot of blood coming from my back. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I made my way back to the living room where Bobby was laying, on the now, broken coffee table. He groaned in pain and I tried to help him up, Holy water in my other hand. His eyes snapped open and called out for me to watch out. As soon as he yelled out I turned on my heel and doused Jean in the Holy water. Her skin began to steam and sizzle. Her hands flew up to her face in an attempt to try to stop the pain. I smirked. But this wasn't the end.I pulled my blade out from the back of my jeans and made to stab her in the chest. But as I was about to finish the demon, it thrust its arm out to stop me. We stood there wrestling with one another. Eventually, the demon inside took control of the situation and pinned me to the ground, turning the knife to face me instead.

I kept pushing it away from my neck and to try and get it off of me. Nothing seemed to work, "Bobby!" I cried out for my uncle to help me. I knew he was badly injured not like he could get to me in time. I was about to close my eyes from the disgusting smile plastered on her face, but something struck her from behind and caused her to turn around sharply. I stared as I saw Sloane with the fire poker in his hands, like a sword. He was scared but his eyes held determination. Jean got up and seemed to have forgotten me for the time being. Sloane cried out in fear as she appeared in front of him, preventing him from leaving. I scrambled to my feet, " _Sloane_!" I pushed him out of the way at lightning speed and jammed the blade into Jean's chest. "Sloane! Pour a ring of salt around us!  _ **NOW**_!" He nodded and panicky poured a salt ring around the two of us. I held onto her small frame while still having the knife plunged into her chest.

She smirked, "This won't work,  _auntie Amber_..." she sang my name. I cringed and shuddered at the sound. " **DONE**!" He shouted and with that I pulled away from her body quickly and began to recite the incantation. " _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, ...._ " She began to scream in pain. It was more of a screech than a scream. Sloane covered his ears as he stood there behind me; watching the scene before him.

" _Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos_!" I shouted the last bit of the incantation and with that Jean's head was thrown back, her mouth wide and black smoke flew out of her body and out of the house, into the night. Jean's body collapsed to the floor, lifeless and un-moving. I sighed and made my way to Bobby and checked his vitals. He was still alive.  _'Just sore and passed out. Should wake up in a few moments.'_ I thought to myself. I looked back over at Sloane and noticed that he had moved from his spot to his knees on the floor next to his sister's body. Slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt her, he lifted her small frame into his arms and held her close. Tears fell from his ocean blue eyes and landed on her cheeks.

His body was racked with sobs as he sat there holding onto her. I didn't know what to do. I slowly walked towards him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He stopped and his body went ridged. He sniffed but kept his gaze down. "I'm sorry, Sloane..."

"No you're not." He snapped back. I jerked my hand away but placed it back. "You never loved them. You never loved us. And you damn sure as hell never loved me. You never cared.  **Never**! And now you're  _ **sorry**_?!  **Why**? Because they're dead? Or because you did it?" At that point I held his full attention. He gently laid her back down and got up to look at me. He was just a little bit shorter than me. His chocolate locks were messed up and his body smelled of sweat and salt.

I stared at him. I can't blame him at all for thinking terrible things about me. "You're right. I never liked Julia and Charles. But they were still blood. They were still family. I stayed away because that was what they wanted for you and your sister."

" _ **Liar**_!"

"They didn't want you two to get involved with the jäger lifestyle. With the hunter lifestyle. So this," I gestured around us, "Doesn't happen."

" _But it did_..." I nodded, " _Yeah_." It was silent a moment before out of nowhere a fist comes swinging and lands on my jaw. I stumbled backwards a few steps. I wiped up the blood that had formed from my newly busted lip and stared at the teenager. 

"Is that it?" He physically shook. "C'mon. Let it all out. It's OK." I stood there, preparing myself for more physical hits. I closed my eyes and waited. But nothing ever came. I heard him take a step and it sounded like a wind up for another punch but I heard a familiar gruff voice.

"That's enough!" I peeked one eye open and saw Bobby clutching Sloane's arm in mid-air. Sloane's face was covered in fresh tears again as he stood there. Instinctively, Bobby and I closed in around him and pulled him into a hug. He's family and he's blood. And he's going to need us more than ever. This was his first experience with a hunt. First experience with a familial death. First experience seeing a kill. There's a first time for everything, I suppose.


End file.
